hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Suzuno Kamazuki
Suzuno Kamazuki (鎌月 鈴乃 Kamazuki Suzuno?) / Crestia Bell (クレスティア・ベル Kuresutia Beru?) is Sadao Maou's next door neighbour. She is always seen wearing a kimono as she only owns traditional clothes instead of modern ones. Suzuno is a member of the Inquisition and was sent to Japan to kill Maou. Unlike Emi, she had trouble adjusting to modern life in Japan and was unfamiliar with technology. This is because, prior to arriving in Japan, she had studied Japan by watching historical dramas as they most commonly featured traditional Japanese clothes. Background Also known as Crestia Bell, Suzuno was a part of the Doctrinal Correction Council, formerly known as the Inquisition, that was originally lead by Orba Meyer, which is part of the reason Emi didn't fully trust her at first. Before arriving in Japan, Suzuno was apparently given a great amount of misinformation in regards to the country, as she was given very old information about Japan during the archaic periods. Story Her first appearance was on the staircase leading to Maou's apartment. His sudden appearance surprised her and she fell, landing in Maou's arms before fainting. Later, she appears at the door of Maou's room bearing a box of udon as a housewarming gift and introduced herself as Suzuno Kamazuki, their new next door neighbour. When Ashiya fell sick, she took over the chores and taught Urushihara how to make cold noodles and hang clothes. This reminded Emi of Chino and mader her get the impression that Suzuno was after Maou's affections, but when Emi asked Suzuno about it, the latter managed to misunderstand Emi's words, thinking that she had found out about her true identity as someone from Ente Isla. Suzuno made a huge two-layer bento for Maou, the top containing New Year's dishes and the bottom containing rice decorated with a heart. Maou opened it in front of Chiho, which lead to a misunderstanding with Chiho Sasaki as well. Chiho asked Emi to accompany her to Maou's the next day, where the situation is made clear to her and even ended up gaining some cooking tips from Suzuno. Following suggestions from Urushihara and Chiho, Emi took Suzuno out to get some modern clothes. Suzuno found that she had forgotten her purse, and on the way back to retrieve it happened to see Chiho confess to Maou, and unwittingly teased her a little. When Chiho rode off on Maou's bike in her embarrassment, Suzuno is surprised by Maou's concern for Chiho's safety and his offer to walk her to the train station. The extent of her lack of knowledge of modern-day Japan is revealed at the train station, and also led to Emi finding out about Suzuno being from Ente Isla. Due to their initial misunderstanding, they were both as surprised as each other. She then tells Emi of her true intentions for coming to Japan. Later at a coffee shop, Suzuno asked Emi to work with her to take down Maou after finding out that Emi was not working with Maou as opposed to the rumours she'd heard. Her request was shot down and Emi left for work. Suzuno went shopping on her own before meeting up with Emi after she'd gotten off work. It is revealed that she had bought only traditional clothes after selling some of her easily converted assets at a pawnshop and had bought a pass by her own. Due to the way she phrased her intentions to observe Maou at his workplace, it led to yet another misunderstanding from Emi's friend and colleague Rika, who assumed that Maou had some kind of relationship with the other two girls. Personality On Earth she is a caring neighbor, but she used to execute people under the order of the then Inquisition, even though she was never fully committed to it in Ente Isla. Suzuno is apparently adjusting to culture shock when she came to Japan, as seen where she one time fainted when seeing how heavily advanced cities in Japan were as well as how she is ignorant of common technology such as a television; despite this, she apparently was able to know how to do simple chores, such as cooking, in order to deceive Maou though she later found out that Maou, unlike Emi, was able to see through her motives. Appearance She has fair skin. She also has long prussian blue hair with aqua eyes. She has a small body, wearing a midnight blue kimono with a yellow obi and a lime green obijime. She ties her hair into a high side-ponytail with a red flower clip that is actually her weapon in disguise. Character Relationships Powers and Abilites Magic *'Sleep Magic' (unnamed): Similar to Emilia, Suzuno was able to make Chiho fall asleep by touching her forehead. *'Memory Manipulation' (unnamed): Not shown, but Suzuno said she could erase Chiho's memories of Ente Isla, implying that she can also manipulate memories. Weapons During her days as the executioner of the Inquisition, Suzuno was shown to execute people by using a giant hammer as her weapon of choice, usually hidden as a red flower clip that she uses to hold up her hair. Trivia Kamazuki roughly means Crescent moon. The "鈴" in 鈴乃 (Suzuno) means "bell", hearkening back to her real name, "Crestia Bell". Gallery Suzuno-design.jpg Suzunooutline.jpg Hataraku - Suzuno Beach.jpg Moe.jpg r8Ny12Z.gif|Her reaction to a flat screen Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Needs Help Category:Human Category:Clergy